Gakuen Saotome Hime
by 0-WickedMelody-0
Summary: "Hyuuga Hinata", "Kashinami Saiko", "Hime-sama." Three identities, one person. Follow Hinata as she visits her cousin Nanami Haruka and the prestigious Saotome Academy. Crack!fic No major plot or pairings (yet).
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Konnichiwa, minna-san! Yay! Second crossover except with Uta no Prince-sama! This is just a...beta, shall I say. I don't know where this story will go since I'm currently working on_ The Shadow Kunoichi and Her Serpent_. So, please, review or PM me or even fave it! _

* * *

l

l

l

l

l

"Gakuen Saotome Hime"

l

l

l

l

l

_**Chapter One: **_

Hyuuga Hinata stared at the large, wrought-iron gates with her delicate lavender eyes. A coat of arms bearing four different music notes faced her, the standard red-blue-yellow-green background color scheme boldly accentuating its own note.

She gulped and nervously glanced beyond the gates. Her beautiful, midnight locks were being blown by the wind. She shivered and pulled her suede overcoat closer to herself. She sighed wistfully and looked around, finding no one who could assist her. She glanced at her glittering, silver Movado. It read 3:58 PM.

"Haruka-chan, where are you...?" she whispered softly to herself. A firm yet reassuring grasp on her shoulder made her jolt. The person's hand immediately let go.

"Aha, sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you," spoke a cheerful voice belonging to a tall blond wearing glasses who had soft chartreuse-colored eyes. His silver frames glinted in the sunlight. He smiled happily to which Hinata returned in kind. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Ah, uhm...do you, b-by any chance, know Nanami H-Haruka? She's t-taking the composition c-course at this school." The blond's eyes sparkled, and he clapped his hands together.

"You know Haru-chan, too?! She's so kawaii! She reminds me of Elizabeth! She used to be my dog," he explained. "I am Shinomiya Natsuki, Haru-chan's classmate!"

"Nice to m-meet you, Shinomiya-san," Hinata said respectfully. "I'm Kishinami Saiko, her c-cousin." She bowed after she introduced herself, smiling kindly at him with her pink dusted cheeks.

"KAWAIIIIIIIII~!" Natsuki exclaimed as he glomped Hinata. She was helpless as he lifted her off the floor and squeezed her tightly.

"Ano, Sh-Shinomiya-san..." she managed to say in a raspy voice. The air quickly left her lungs. Her vision went swimming for a second.

"OI! NATSUKI! What the hell are doing to that girl?!" a somewhat childlike voice angrily yelled. Natsuki let her go and turned around. Panting to regain her breath, Hinata saw a fashionably-dressed guy wearing a black fedora hat stomping towards them.

"You can't just go around and hug random strangers! What is wrong with you?"

Natsuki scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Pinching the bridge of his nose, the guy who recently appeared turned to Hinata with a face of barely suppressed annoyance.

"Gomen if this BAKA was bothering you."

"No! It-it no p-problem. I'm Kishinami Saiko. Gomen, I was looking for my cousin, Haruka? Is she here right now?"

A glint of mischief twinkled in Natsuki's eyes as he held his cell phone.

"Kukukuku...Syo-chan~!"

"I think she's in the cafeteria with everyone else. We were on our way there as well. I'm Kurusu Syo, by the way, nice to meet y–NATSUKI! QUIT WITH THE DAMN PICTURES!"

Syo tried grabbing the phone away but failed miserably. Natsuki teased him by raising the phone out of his reach.

"Hehe! Syo-chan, you're so cute when you're angry!" Natsuki gleefully said.

The flash of the camera went off every two seconds every time Natsuki changed the angle. Syo stood there with his arms folded, a tick mark forming on his forehead.

Hinata couldn't stop the tiny giggle that escaped. Syo shot her a death glare.

"Sorry, Kurusu-san. Y-you really do look c-cute when you're angry."

Syo blushed in embarrassment. He turned away from their smiling faces. And, of course, to avoid being caught blushing.

"Hey, Hyuuga. You wanna see Haruka or what?" Syo asked steadily. He kept his back turned to them.

Natsuki clung to Syo's right arm, blabbering about how cute and small he was. Hinata breathed a sigh of relief as the gates creaked and began moving.

_'Thank goodness they hadn't recognized me. Tsunade-sama would go ballistic if she knew where I was,'_ she thought as she followed them inside the gates.

* * *

_A/N: Woohoo! First chapter of Gakuen Saotome Hime! As of now, it shall be labelled as a "crack-fic" because I have no major plot planned. I hope you liked it! Be sure to check out my other story _The Shadow Kunoichi and Her Serpent!

(Or...not...)

_Arigatou for reading, minna! Constructive criticism or any sort of comment is greatly appreciated!_

_0-WickedMelody-0_


	2. Onee-chan?

_A/N: Ohayo, minna-san! I have an update to give you! Be glad; this might be the last one for a few weeks...Gomen! I just have a busy schedule and, yeah..._

_Anyway, please enjoy!_

* * *

_"Onee-chan": "Older sister", can also be endearing "cousin"_

_"Gomennasai": formal "Sorry"_

_"demo": "but"_

_"baka": "idiot" or "stupid"_

_"Iie!": "No!"_

_"Ano": "Um"_

_"imouto": "little sister", can be used as endearing "younger cousin"_

* * *

Ch. 2

"Haru-chaaaaaan~, why are you in such a rush? Classes are over for today," Tomochika whined as she watched Haruka quickly gather her belongings.

Everyone at the table had been thinking the same thing; Tomochika happened to voice it.

"Ah, I forgot about an important meeting I had," she answered while stuffing her notebook into her brown leather book bag.

"You shouldn't hurry yourself like that. Your health will deteriorate if you put too much stress on yourself," Masato wisely said. He sat at the far end of the table, isolated from the group with a steaming cup of green tea.

"I'm sure this meeting is not important enough as to leave me, is it, Little Lamb?" Ren said playfully while combing his hair back with his fingers.

Haruka shook her head and slung the strap over her shoulder.

"Gomennasai, demo, I really need to go. I've planned this for weeks, and we can't schedule another meet for a while, and–"

"Hold on, what is this meeting for? Is it school-related?" Ittoki asked curiously. "Can we all come?"

"Yeah, Haru-chan! Let us come with you. You won't even notice we're there, we'll be really quiet," said Tomochika. She was already bubbling with excitement. "Please~!"

Haruka looked distressed. She had conflicted feelings about the group coming with her to meet her cousin; the highly esteemed idol, Hime-sama otherwise known as Hinata Hyuuga, heiress to Hyuuga Corp. Haruka had been waiting half a year to see Hinata before she launched her world tour.

_'If her stage identity is revealed, she'll be forced to go back home. Then I'll have to wait another eight months for her tour to end before I can meet her,' she thought sadly. 'Demo...I don't want to be rude, and since they seem eager to come, I guess it won't hurt for them to meet her.'_

"Ano...hai. I guess it won't matter if you come," Haruka said hesitantly.

_'I hope onee-chan is okay with this...'_

Tomochika and Ittoki cheered and high-fived each other victoriously. Masato sighed and stood up.

Ren moved to stand next to her, his arm wrapped loosely around her shoulder.

"Lead the way, my lady."

Haruka was about to take her first step when she heard Natsuki calling her name.

"HARU-CHAN! Haru-chan, look who we found~!"

"Keep your voice down, baka! She's right THERE! There's no need for your damn yelling," Syo shouted.

Haruka blinked a few times to process what Natsuki had said.

Masato and Ren had their eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Ano, huh?" Ittoki scratched his head and shrugged his shoulders when Tomochika gave him a questioning stare.

"Haru-imouto?"

Haruka gasped, and her bag dropped to the floor. She took a few tentative steps forward, slipping out of Ren's hold.

"...onee-chan? Is it really...?" Her eyes were wide with astonishment as she caught the familiar sheen of black hair.

The woman stepped out of hiding and revealed herself. Her stormy grey eyes welled with tears as she saw her beloved younger cousin all grown-up for the first time in seven years. She opened her arms to hold Haruka, as she ran to her embrace.

"Onee-chan, it really is you! I missed you so much, it's been too long!" Haruka cried, rubbing her head into Hinata's chest. She was flooded with joy. She missed this feeling, of being held by her cousin. Even if she was wearing her disguise, Haruka could always remember her soft voice.

"I m-missed you, too, imouto. We've a-all m-missed you. Hanabi-chan t-told m-m-me to tell you she w-wants you to come v-visit, l-like you used to," Hinata choked out. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and she sniffled incessantly. She stroked Haruka's hair lovingly, burying her face in her hair.

"Awaaaaah! That was sooooo beautiful!" Tomochika exclaimed. She wiped the fat, anime tears away and stared at awe at the touching moment in front of her.

The guys awkwardly looked away, seeing as it was a personal moment. Natsuki took a few photos of the two, though they didn't seem to mind. They were too caught up in their reunion.

Haruka pulled away and said, "I truly missed you. I-I hated to leave, but with my poor health..." A few tears spilled from her honey-colored eyes. She felt guilty for leaving them as a child.

"Shhhh, hush now, imouto. Don't be sorry. It was difficult, I know, but I'm here now. I'm here, shhhh..." Hinata said. She smiled warmly and held Haruka for another minute while she finished crying.

After composing herself, Haruka pulled away but held onto her arm.

"Nee-chan, these are my friends. This is Tomo-chan, my roommate," she said excitedly.

Tomochika waved exuberantly. She flashed a perfect smile at her. Hinata giggled and waved back.

"Konnichiwa! Shibuya Tomochika, Haru-chan's classmate AND roommate!" she proudly said.

Hinata nodded her head in acknowledgement, inwardly cheering Haruka for the friends she's made.

"Well, you already met us," Syo indifferently muttered, Natsuki nodding his head in agreement. Hinata giggled once, causing

"I am Hijirikawa Masato, also a classmate of Haruka," Masato stated in a dignified tone. His seemingly nonplussed attitude reminded her of her own formal traditions. She bowed to show her respect which shocked everyone but Haruka, who giggled.

"Nee-chan, you don't need to be so formal."

"Iie! Hijirikawa-sama is heir to the Hijirikawa company. H-he is a highly respected individual, as well as J-Jinguchi-sama over there."

Ren walked up to her, holding a fragrant pink tulip for her to take. Hinata blinked and accepted the flower with a blush. He took her hand and left a ghost of a kiss.

"I'm Jinguchi Ren. I see your relation to the little lamb; you're both very beautiful," he purred with suave. She gulped and blushed harder, looking away from his striking cerulean eyes. She took a small step away from him.

"H-Haruka..." she whispered hoarsely.

Haruka understood what was left unsaid and dragged her to the mahogany lunch table. She swayed a bit, grasping the table to steady herself. Everyone worriedly looked at Haruka for an explanation.

"Ano, she's fine! She just, a-ano..." Hinata nodded her head, "she isn't good at handling guys approaching her, like with Jinguchi-san. It's not serious, demo, it is troublesome at times."

"Ah, I understand. I'm Ootoya Ittoki, Nanami's classmate," said the excitable red-head. Hinata closed her eyes for a few seconds before abruptly sitting up.

"I-I am Kishinami Saiko, Haruka's i-itoko. Pleased t-to meet you all," she stiffly said.

Everyone had gathered around her and Haruka. Hinata stood up straight with flower in-hand, before promptly fainting.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you all enjoyed! I'd love to hear feedback. _

_Arigatou, for reading!_

_0-WickedMelody-0_


	3. Flashback

_A/N: Hey minna! Update! YAY! It was longer than I expected..._

_Enjoy!_

**Reader Reviews: **

**linksan41: Well, I apologize! Sorry about not getting to you sooner. Thanks so much for the review! And...yeah, thanks for reading as well. :) Hope you like this chapter.**

**Apocalypse owner: Don't worry, I will! It's pretty difficult to juggle school and another story, but I'll continue with this story. Thanks for sticking with me so far!**

* * *

l

l

l

_**Ch. 3: Flashback**_

l

l

l

"Aiya, not again. Hijirikawa-san, do you mind taking her to the infirmary?" Haruka asked, embarrassed she had to take care of her cousin in this state. Masato nodded, staring at the woman in his arms. Her creamy complexion turned a sickly white, pulling a few strings in his heart. His heart clenched as he stared at her in this pitiful state. He felt his face heat up, and his heartbeat became erratic.

_'W-what is this feeling? Is this...infatuation?'_

"Eee-yah! Hinata-chan! She fainted!" Natsuki said while he pointed at Hinata who was being held bridal-style by Masato. The group left in a hurry to bring her to the school infirmary.

"You mean this happens whenever she's around a guy?" Tomochika asked incredulously. Her fuchsia eyes were round in amusement like wide saucers. Haruka nodded vigorously, a faint smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah, but only if they're really close to her. She can't handle compliments, either. Once, I remember Sasuke-kun telling her she looked pretty in her kimono. She fainted, and we had to skip the festival to watch over her," she giggled. The fond memory replayed in her mind.

**[ Start Flashback]**

Twilight had fallen upon the village quickly. 8-year-old Haruka paced back-and-forth huffing in annoyance. Sasuke, who turned 10 a few months ago, sat on a bamboo bench watching her out of pure boredom.

"Nii-san, where's Hina-oneechan? She's taking foreeeeverrrr!" Haruka complained. She pouted and folded her arms over her chest. She was dressed in a pink kimono decorated with sakura blossoms. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I don't know. Why don't you go inside and ask her yourself?" He retorted. His crisp new yukata had impressed everyone but himself. He thought the tsunami wave design was too simple.

"Ok!" She cupped her hands around her mouth and took a deep breath. "O-NEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAN! WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?!"

"Haruka! I said to GO and ask her. You're being disruptive, you might get us into trouble for being a baka."

Sasuke glared at the younger girl, but when he saw the tears sparkling in her huge childish eyes, he instantly regretted it. Haruka sniffled a few times and wiped at her face when she felt a hand pat her head. Looking up, she saw Sasuke trying to avoid her eyes.

"Gomen...I didn't mean to hurt your feelings..."

She smiled, and the tears vanished. She hugged his waist tightly, rubbing against his yukata.

"Arigatou, nii-san!"

Sasuke allowed a rare smile to reach his face as he hugged her back.

"Aw, you're finally getting along!"

The two turned their heads to find Hinata standing at the doorway dressed in her kimono. Silver thread outlined the hem, shimmering in the moonlight. The simple, yet elegant illustrations fit her perfectly; white sakura blossoms contrasting the soft lavender color of the cotton. A comb embellished with a white blossom held her bun. A few loose strands of her dark hair framed her face.

"Uwah! Onee-chan...that looks so pretty! Ne, nii-san? Your hair is pretty, too! It looks so nice~!" Haruka exclaimed in one breath. She rushed to stand next to Hinata, clinging to her arm. Hinata smiled and patted her head. This emitted a giggle from the younger one. The Uchiha could only gawk in astonishment.

"...pretty..."

Sasuke strode purposely towards the giggling girls. His impassive face held a gentle shade of pink. He grabbed her free hand and lifted it to his lips. He placed a soft kiss upon it, causing her face to blush a dark maroon.

"A-ano...?"

She promptly fainted.

**[End Flashback]**

The group had arrived at the infirmary where they gathered around the simple white bed. Upon the bed lay a peaceful Hinata. Her breathing had softened and returned to normal.

"Woooow, so this Sasuke must be a real womanizer, huh?" Tomochika said thoughtfully. She had a faraway look in her eyes, indicating she was lost in her daydreams.

"Ano, he might seem to be," Haruka huffed indignantly. She pouted when a small blush crept up to her cheeks. "Demo, Sasuke-kun isn't that type of guy. He's a good person."

"Hmph. I'm not impressed with this 'Sasuke' person. He sounds like Jinguuchi's twin, if he had one."

Masato glared at said person and folded his arms. He had the feeling Ren was going to try something on her.

"Little Lamb, is this true? You are very affectionate when talking about him," Ren asked as he held Haruka's hands.

"That bastard's goin' down! He hurt you, so I'm gonna loosen him up GOOD," Syo announced in an almost-sinister voice. He popped his knuckles and punched the air in front of him, his vigor renewed.

"Syo-chan, you needn't be so enraged. This happened quite some time ago, I'm sure she's not harboring a grudge," reasoned Natsuki. His eyes shone with maturity and wisdom, effectively dampening Syo's anger fit.

"So, do you...like him?" Ittoki painfully asked. He had his head drooped low. His knuckles turned white from the amount of clenching he has done. Tomochika looked at Haruka with wide eyes. The guys also had their eyes on her, their scathing glares turning into ice cold stares targeting her intense blush.

"A-ano, I-I-I–!"

_'I can't answer that! D-do I? I see him as an older brother! But...do I feel any attraction? Infatuation?! Aiya, please save me, onee-chan!'_ Haruka mentally screamed. She was trapped; she wouldn't be able to avoid answering. Just as she opened her mouth to speak, Hinata moaned sleepily.

"...imouto...? Hm? W-where am I?"

Everyone's attention shifted to the bleary-eyed female on the bed. She sat with her shoulders slumped slightly, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up.

"Hina-chan's awake! Yay!" Natsuki exclaimed while hugging her. "We were soooooo worried! Weren't we, Syo-chan?"

"Tch," he muttered, "sure. Give her some damn air, baka. She'll pass out again if you don't let go of her."

The Hyuuga shook her head. She patted Natsuki's head reassuringly. The slightly older male rubbed his face against hers, squealing with joy.

"Iie, i-it's alright. I c-can handle t-this."

"Nee-chan, are you sure?"

Hinata only smiled. Syo had pulled Natsuki away from her seconds later, fury evident in his sapphire eyes.

"I'm sure, Haru-chan. P-please, you should leave me for now. There are a f-few things I s-should take care o-of. I-I promise, we'll spend s-some time together l-later," Hinata said. "And I-I won't take 'No' f-for an answer," she added before Haruka could object.

"Mmm, alright, nee-chan. I know how stubborn you are, so I'll have to agree. We'll be around campus. Meet us in the library around five o'clock, okay?" Hinata nodded. With a reluctant sigh, Haruka walked out of the door with the rest.

_'I should call and see if he's looking for me.'_

She removed her phone from her pocket and skimmed through her contacts. Finding the one she needed, she pressed the green button.

_"Uchiha Sasuke."_

"Sasuke-kun!"

_"Hinata?"_ a calm voice asked, its tone filled with disbelief. _"Hinata, where are you? It's chaos over here; Tsunade is having a raging fit. She's giving the interns hell. She's really making them work for their money."_ She gasped.

"Oh, no! This is bad...I-I'm visiting H-Haruka-chan at her new s-school. Ahhh, why does Tsunade-sama have to act this way?!"

_"Well, your tour starts in about a month and a half. It's only natural she'd act this way."_ The muffled sounds of breaking glass and an enraged yell made the Hyuuga jump. She gulped and inhaled a shaky breath.

"Ok. I'll talk to her myself. After all, she can't get to me if she doesn't know where I am." She could practically hear the smirk forming. "Haruka says she misses you, by the way."

_"Hn. We'll talk later. Stay safe, and tell Haruka I miss her, too."_ There was a click, followed by a dead tone. She placed her phone back in her purse and headed for the door. She looked at her watch. It was already 4:30 in the afternoon.

"Ano, where's the l-library again?"

Hinata wandered the seemingly endless hallways. She eyed the building's intricate architecture, amazed by its beauty. Awe shone in her gray eyes. She continued wandering around campus.

"Oof." Someone had bumped into her from behind. She landed on all-fours, scraping her palms in an attempt to break her fall. "Itai..."

"Gomen. I wasn't watching where I was going," a deep, masculine voice apologized. The stranger held one of her elbows tenderly. After guiding her up from the ground, he immediately released his hold. Hinata blinked a few times and brushed at stray dirt on her clothes.

"Iie, it's f-fine," she meekly said. Having never seen the stranger's face, she moved to bow. He placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't. There's no need, Hime-sama." Her body went rigid. She gulped and mustered the courage to face him. Her blank, gray eyes met his sheer onyx ones. Her mood was uplifted.

"Ah! Hayato-sama, konnichiwa. I-I didn't expect y-you to be here as well." Her eyes widened in sudden realization. "Y-you recognize...me? How did you know?"

"Your disguise isn't much different from your stage costume. You leave your hair the same, and there aren't many people with gray eyes," he stated as if it were common sense. His stoic features softened when she blushed.

"A-ah. A-ano, if you don't m-mind me asking...why are you h-here? And you aren't incognito, either, so..."

"I'm studying here. I attend classes and such," came his reply.

"Really? I'd never h-have thought...It's a b-beautiful school."

"Hm." A moment of silence passed before Hinata remembered why she was wandering in the first place.

"Ano, since you attend classes h-here, would you m-mind showing me the l-library? I don't know the school v-very well."

She nervously shuffled her feet. Her gaze was firmly fixed on the ground, not daring to meet his striking eyes. Her cheeks lit up as seconds passed without a reply.

_'He must think I'm pathetic now...'_

Her ears perked at his sigh. She tilted her head and waited for a reply.

"Alright. Follow me."

* * *

_A/N: Konnichiwa, minna. Sorry for the late update...I've forgotten to post the chapter. Hope you can forgive me! This might be the last update for quite a while. Have a nice sporting break! (I just got off yesterday...)_

_0-WickedMelody-0_


End file.
